tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"The Explodables" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> -- INTRO -- 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: Last time on Studio Drama! 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: Our twelve fame-hungry castmates became prison inmates... for about three and a half hours. Didn't really expect them to last any longer. 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: During their imprisonment, the two courageous teams clawed their way to freedom. 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: Harold and Heather formed an alliance, and Justin manipulated try-hard Beth and princess dumb-dumb Lindsay into a pact to make it to the finals. 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: In the end, we learned that prison is no place for slackers, even cool party dudes! And as a result, it was Geoff that took the Walk of Shame to Loserville. 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: Later in our fashion challenge, Trent's crazy-in-love act led him to attack Duncan in a dressing room, forcing Gwen to send Trent to Heartbreak Hotel. Bummer! 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: And when Justin overheard Trent and Gwen's breakup, he convinced the Killer Grips to vote him off, then pinned the entire thing on Gwen! Crafty... 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: This week, only ten remain. Stay tuned to find out who will win the next challenge, and who WON'T be making it to the next episode. 16:02 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: See for yourself right now on STUDIO! DRAMA! 16:02 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> -- START (Female trailer) -- 16:02 <+Beth> *snores loudly* 16:02 <+Lindsay|> *sleeps* 16:02 * Heather13 is sleeping. 16:02 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> I: *eyes spring open* 16:02 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> I: *hops out of top bunk and grabs a bomb, straps it around Leshawna's waist* 16:03 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *wakes up* 16:03 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Huh? 16:03 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: What's going on? *notices bomb* 16:03 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: O_O 16:03 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: WHAT IS THAT? 16:03 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> I: A bomb. :p 16:04 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: A WHAT?!?!?! 16:04 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: AHHHHHHHHH. 16:04 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *throws bomb out of trailer* 16:04 <+Beth> ... :| 16:04 <+Lindsay|> :o 16:04 * Heather13 wakes up abruptly. 16:04 <@Heather13> What is going on here? 16:04 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> I: Nothing tastier than a little... BOOM BOOM. 16:05 <@Heather13> Oh, no. 16:05 <@Heather13> Not Explosivo. >.> 16:05 <+Beth> It's her alter-ego! 16:05 <+Beth> She loooves Explosivo, and Explosivo is loco for danger! @Heather 16:05 <@Heather13> Greaaat. Just what we need. 16:05 <@Heather13> One of Izzy's crazy personalities sabotaging the challenge! 16:05 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> I: But you see Heather, it is not Izzy! 16:06 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> I: It is... 16:06 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> I: ... EXPLOSIVO! >:3 16:06 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Oh, drop the Explosivo thing already, girl. :@ 16:06 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: *gets out of bed and sighs* 16:06 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Hey girl, you okay? @Gwen 16:06 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: Yeah. I'm fine. 16:06 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: *sighs* 16:07 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: (conf) It's been two days since Trent got the boot and NO ONE on the Grips is willing to forgive Gwen. Justin said that Gwen went behind Trent's back and got him voted off, but I do NOT believe it. Gwen may be impulsive, but ain't no way she's a backstabber. Justin's gonna get it! 16:07 <+Beth> (conf) I can't believe Gwen would do that to Trent. Not only did she break his guitar-playing little heart, but she also told Justin to vote him off... what kind of girlfriend does that to a guy? I would NEVER betray poor DJ like that, but then again... we're not dating or anything. I think. 16:07 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> -- Male trailer -- 16:07 <@Duncan|> So, psycho Trent's out, huh? 16:07 <@Duncan|> Can't believe Gwen convinced the other team to give him the boot, though. 16:07 <@Duncan|> Didn't think she had it in her. 16:07 <@Justin|Chef> J: You guys, I'm telling you. Gwen is bad news. She needs to go. 16:08 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: I trust you and all, but you can't expect Harold and Duncan to throw a challenge just to vote her off. 16:08 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Backstabber or not, Gwen's still a Gaffer. @Justin 16:08 <@Duncan|> Also true. @DJ 16:08 <@Justin|Chef> J: I know, I know. All I'm saying is that you two should look out for evil on your team. 16:08 <@Justin|Chef> J: And by evil, I mean Gwen. >.> 16:08 <@Duncan|> I'm just saying, I think we're being too hard on the girl. 16:08 <@Duncan|> Like I said, Trent's a psycho. 16:08 <@Duncan|> He probably woulda been kicked out anyway. 16:09 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Duncan, dude. You don't do that to a guy after you just broke his heart. 16:09 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: It ain't right. 16:09 <@Duncan|> Pffffft, I know I would. 16:09 <+Harold|> On the bright side, now that Trent is gone I guess I'm the main appeal for the show's female demographic. ;) 16:09 <@Duncan|> You mean your mother? 16:09 <@Duncan|> *Snickers* 16:09 <+Harold|> >_> 16:10 <@Justin|Chef> J: (conf) *chuckles gorgeously* So far, my plan is coming together perfectly. If the Gaffers think Gwen's bad news, she'll be the next one voted off. Meanwhile, I need to start looking out for potential threats on the Grips... like Leshawna... hmmm... 16:10 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> *screen flashes over to Studio 10* 16:10 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: Welcome, victims! 16:10 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: I mean, er, cast members. :3 16:10 <@Heather13> Exactly what torture have you concocted for us today, Captain Stubble? 16:10 <+Harold|> HA! 16:10 <+Harold|> Stubble. 16:11 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: Don't make fun of the 'stash, guys, not cool. :@ 16:11 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: Can we just get on with this? 16:11 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: Let me guess, today's challenge is super-dangerous and will likely kill us? 16:11 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: Natch! All in the name of today's disaster movie genre. 16:11 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: The first part of today's challenge is all about explosions, the best part of any disaster flick. 16:11 <+Beth> And the most dangerous. :( 16:11 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: Each team has one ice sculpture which they'll need to blow up in order to win. The first team to successfully explode their sculpture will win this part of the challenge. 16:11 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: The catch? It's boiling out, so, the sculptures are bound to melt within, er... seven minutes or so. If no one blows up their statue by then, we gotta move on to challenge two. 16:12 <+Lindsay|> Disaster?! 16:12 <+Lindsay|> The only disaster here is my make-up! 16:12 <+Lindsay|> Aren't we supposed to get props and stuff? 16:12 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: The only costumes we have for this challenge are in this box. 16:12 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: *steps to the side, revealing a box sitting behind him* 16:12 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: *walks to the box and opens it* Aw, man. 16:12 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: There ain't even anything in here. Except for this wig. 16:13 <@Heather13> A WIG? :o 16:13 <@Heather13> Give it here!! :D 16:13 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: If you want it. :s 16:13 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: *reaches in the box and tosses Heather an afro wig* 16:13 * Heather13 grabs the wig and puts it on. 16:13 <@Heather13> So, how do I look? ^_^ @Gwen 16:13 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: Like a disco ball. >.> 16:14 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: Can we start the challenge now? 16:14 <@Heather13> :@ 16:14 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: Yep! Looks like it's time to start. 16:14 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: Good luck, everyone! 16:14 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> -- SCREAMING GAFFERS (the Gaffers' sculpture is of their team's logo) -- 16:14 * Harold| runs around the sculpture flailing his arms. 16:14 <+Harold|> WHAT DO WE DO!? 16:15 <+Harold|> Seven minutes to blow up an ice sculpture! 16:15 <+Harold|> The pressures intense! :'( 16:15 <@Heather13> Why don't we ask DUNCAN? 16:15 <@Heather13> HE'S the ex-con. I'm sure he's blown up tons of things in juvie. 16:15 * Harold| stops running and snickers. 16:15 <+Harold|> I'm sure HE'S used to "blowing". 16:15 <+Harold|> After all he has to cool down somehow how after all my awesome burns. xD 16:16 <@Duncan|> Oooooh, aren't you the comedian, dweeb. >~> 16:16 <@Heather13> This is not HELPING. We should ask Izzy. 16:16 <@Heather13> She's crazy enough to help us AND she knows about explosives. 16:16 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: Last time I checked, Duncan is team leader, so we'll listen to him. 16:16 <@Heather13> But it's a good idea! :@ 16:16 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: But it's YOUR idea. Which makes it useless. 16:16 <@Heather13> UGH!! :@ 16:17 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> -- KILLER GRIPS (the Grips' sculpture is of their team's logo) -- 16:17 <+Lindsay|> Whoa, this sculpture is preeetty. :D 16:17 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> I: *begins gathering several explosive props* 16:17 <+Beth> And better yet, with Izzy - I mean Explosivo - on our team... 16:17 <+Beth> This challenge will be a piece of cake! :3 16:17 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Girl is crazy. 16:17 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: She tried to blow ME up this morning. 16:17 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: >.> 16:18 <+Lindsay|> You're probably just having post traumatic stress. 16:18 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: I am about to post-traumatic MESS that girl UP! :@ 16:18 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> I: Let's see... 16:18 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> I: Gasoline, ammonia... 16:18 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> I: Firecrackers, lighter fluid... 16:18 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> I: *throws all of the above objects into one big pile near the sculpture* 16:18 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> I: And one little spark... 16:19 <+Beth> What's she doing? 16:19 <+Beth> Izzy... uhhh, Izzy? :| 16:19 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> I: NOT IZZY. IT'S... 16:19 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> I: EXPLOSIVO! BOOM, BOOM! >:D 16:19 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> I: *throws match into the pile, making everything explode* 16:19 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: O_O 16:19 * Beth ducks. 16:20 * Justin|Chef hides his beautiful face. 16:20 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *shields eyes* 16:20 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> I: *after the smoke clears, she is seen laying unconscious on the ground, with the ice sculpture perfectly intact* 16:20 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> I: X_X" 16:20 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: O_O 16:20 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Uhhh, someone! 16:20 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Get help! 16:21 <+Beth> Izzy, are you okay? 16:21 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Aw, crap! 16:21 <+Lindsay|> *claps her hands* Whoa that was so sparkly and pretty! <3 16:21 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Interns: *carry a stretcher over to Izzy* 16:21 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Interns: *pick her up* 16:21 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Interns: *run off-screen* 16:21 <+Lindsay|> Wait, but what about our sculpture?! D: 16:22 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: *walks over* Looks like Explosivo is Explo-NO MO. 16:22 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: Will Izzy ever recover? Here's hoping not! 16:22 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> *screen flashes over to two submarines* 16:22 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> -- SUBMARINE 1 (Beth, Justin, Heather, and Leshawna) -- 16:22 <@Heather13> *adjusts wig* 16:22 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Uh, why exactly are we in a SUBMARINE? :@ 16:22 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: *intercom* For this challenge, you've got to get out before it's too late. 16:23 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: *intercom* The first castmate to make it out of the submarine and save their group wins the challenge for their team. 16:23 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: *intercom* Have fun! :3 16:23 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: What does he mean, "before it's too late"? 16:23 <+Beth> I don't know! 16:23 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> *water starts rising* 16:23 <+Beth> :o 16:23 <+Beth> Oh, wait... 16:24 <+Beth> Now I know... 16:24 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: :o 16:24 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: You tellin' ME that if we don't get out, this submarine is gonna FLOOD?! 16:24 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: We could die in here, dude! 16:24 <@Heather13> :o 16:24 <@Justin|Chef> J: I can't risk dying! :'( 16:24 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Neither can I! @Justin 16:25 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Not with Heather... not without... 16:25 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: My teammates, Lindsay and Izzy... and DJ... 16:25 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: OH, DJ. :'( 16:25 <@Heather13> Going after DJ, are we? 16:25 <@Heather13> I thought he and Beth had a thing... classy as usual, I see. @Leshawna 16:25 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: YOU'RE one to talk, you spoiled little Daddy's girl! 16:25 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: This is coming from the sista that STOLE Gwen's boyfriend back in season one. 16:26 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: I ain't hittin' on Deej, so keep your nosy ideas in that two-dollar wig of yours. 16:26 <@Heather13> :o 16:26 <+Beth> Speaking of DJ, how do we know if he's gonna be okay? :( 16:26 <@Justin|Chef> J: Who cares? At least you'll know I'm fine. ;) 16:26 <+Beth> *groans* :s 16:26 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> -- SUBMARINE 2 (DJ, Duncan, Gwen, Harold, and Lindsay) -- 16:26 <+Lindsay|> *abruptly awakens* 16:27 <+Lindsay|> Oh my gosh, where are we? 16:27 <+Harold|> Seems like a standard naval submarine. :o 16:27 <+Lindsay|> Oh, yeah, totally! :D 16:27 <+Lindsay|> ... what's that? o_o 16:27 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> *water starts rising* 16:27 <+Harold|> ......Uh oh. 16:27 <+Lindsay|> Ooh, it's a kiddy pool! 16:28 <@Duncan|> Aren't submarines supposed to KEEP out water? :| 16:28 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: GAH! 16:28 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: What now?! If we don't get out, we'll drown! 16:28 <+Lindsay|> AND my make-up will be ruined! :'( 16:28 <@Duncan|> *Slaps the back of Harold's head* 16:28 <@Duncan|> Do something, doofus. :@ 16:28 <+Harold|> Ow! *Is slapped* 16:29 <+Harold|> What do you expect me to do? :@ 16:29 <@Duncan|> I dunno, you're always talking about your "mad skills"! :@ 16:29 <+Harold|> I DIDNT ACTUALLY THINK I'D HAVE TO USE THEM. :'( 16:29 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: *starts taking very deep breaths* 16:29 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: Oh, no... oh, no... 16:29 <@Duncan|> Uhhhhh, you alright? :| @Gwen 16:29 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: MY CLAUSTROPHOBIA. IT'S KICKING IN. 16:30 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: *bangs on the walls* 16:30 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: I'M LIKE A CAGED ANIMAL, AHHHHHHH!!! 16:30 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> -- SUBMARINE 1 (Beth, Justin, Heather, and Leshawna) -- 16:30 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: WE NEED A GAME PLAN. 16:30 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: I don't know about y'all, but I can't swim. 16:30 <+Beth> Neither can I! 16:30 <@Heather13> Well, I'm not going down there. 16:31 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Why don't we take turns, then? 16:31 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Justin, you go down first. 16:31 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Then Heather, then me, then Beth can go. 16:31 <@Justin|Chef> J: No, I think I'm good. :s 16:31 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Ex-CUSE me? >.> 16:31 <@Justin|Chef> J: I don't think these thighs can take the stress of that, Leshawna. 16:31 <+Beth> Justin, you have to! You're the most athletic. :( 16:32 <@Justin|Chef> J: Beth, I'm a male model. I have to stay in tip-top condition at all times. :D 16:32 <+Beth> :o 16:32 <+Beth> Are you saying, if I want to be a model, I can't dive down, either? 16:32 <@Heather13> You're not ever going to be a model. @Beth 16:32 <@Heather13> Trust me. >.> 16:32 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Okay, FINE, Justin, be that way! 16:32 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Heather, YOU go down. 16:33 <@Heather13> Why ME? :@ 16:33 <@Heather13> I'm not risking my life for YOUR oversized butt. 16:33 <@Heather13> You go down. 16:33 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: You won't swim AT ALL? 16:33 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Not even if there's something SPECIAL underneath? ;) 16:33 <@Heather13> Like what? >.> 16:33 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *pulls Heather's wig off her head and throws it into the water* 16:34 <@Heather13> O_O" 16:34 <@Heather13> Ahhh, MY WIG!! 16:34 <@Heather13> Nooo! 16:34 * Heather13 dives into the water. 16:35 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> -- SUBMARINE 2 (DJ, Duncan, Gwen, Harold, and Lindsay) -- 16:35 <+Lindsay|> We're so going to DIE in here! D: 16:35 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: I can't die. 16:35 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: W-what about Beth? 16:35 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: What will she do? 16:35 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Oh, man, what if BETH dies? :'( 16:35 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: *continues banging on the walls* 16:36 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: SOMEBODY? 16:36 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: ANYBODY? 16:36 <+Harold|> To think I'm going to die without ever kissing anyone. :( 16:36 * Harold| looks at Duncan. 16:36 <@Duncan|> Don't even think about it, geek. >~> @Harold 16:36 <+Harold|> 3: 16:36 <+Lindsay|> Hey DJ, you're strong! 16:37 <+Lindsay|> Why don't you try breaking through the walls? :3 16:37 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: I can't do that! 16:37 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: What if I hurt the poor submarine? 16:37 <@Duncan|> Seriously, dude? -_- 16:37 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: I'm not doing it! 16:37 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: *bangs the submarine wall again and cracks through it* 16:37 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: :o 16:38 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: What the... 16:38 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: GUYS, I think the water is draining! 16:38 <@Duncan|> Huh? 16:38 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: The walls are plastic, not metal! 16:38 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: *tears off a piece of the wall* 16:38 <+Harold|> :o 16:38 <+Harold|> Is it true?! 16:39 <@Duncan|> *Easily rips a piece of the wall off* 16:39 <@Duncan|> Hm, go figure. 16:39 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Awesome! Go, Gwen! 16:39 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Nice work! 16:39 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: *tears off another piece* 16:39 <+Lindsay|> Eeeeee, yay, Gwen! 16:39 <+Harold|> Nice! 16:40 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: *intercom* And it looks like Gwen has found a way out, meaning the Gaffers have won our second challenge! 16:40 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: *intercom* Tonight, they're immune! 16:40 <+Harold|> Oh yeah! 16:40 <@Duncan|> Sweet. 16:40 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: Woo-hoo! 16:40 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: *hugs Duncan* 16:40 <@Duncan|> :| 16:41 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: :| 16:41 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> G: *backs away awkwardly* 16:41 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> -- OUTSIDE BOYS' TRAILER -- 16:41 <+Lindsay|> Ooh, I LOVE our secret talks like this, Justin! :3 16:41 <+Lindsay|> Who are we voting off tonight? 16:41 <@Justin|Chef> J: Lindsay, Lindsay, calm down. 16:41 <@Justin|Chef> J: We need to think these things through. 16:42 <@Justin|Chef> J: Did anyone in your group seem... controlling today? 16:42 <+Lindsay|> Not really. DJ didn't even want to participate. 16:42 <@Justin|Chef> J: Well, we can't vote off DJ. He's a huge asset to the team. 16:42 <@Justin|Chef> J: And Beth's a no, so... what about Leshawna? 16:42 <+Lindsay|> But I like her! Why can't we vote Izzy off? 16:42 <@Justin|Chef> J: Trust me, Lindsay, Leshawna's a huge threat to our alliance. 16:42 <@Justin|Chef> J: We gotta kick her off. Agreed? 16:43 <+Lindsay|> *nods* :) 16:43 * Heather13 is seen hiding behind the boys' trailer, listening to Justin and Lindsay. 16:43 <@Heather13> Hmmm... 16:43 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> -- OUTSIDE GIRLS' TRAILER -- 16:43 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *walks over to Heather and groans* 16:43 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: And exactly WHY did you call me out here? @Heather 16:43 <@Heather13> To talk. 16:44 <@Heather13> If I were you, I'd watch your back in this game. 16:44 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Ex-CUSE me? 16:44 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Are you threatening me? :@ 16:44 <@Heather13> What I mean to say is that I heard Justin and Lindsay talking about voting you off. 16:44 <@Heather13> And saying something about an ALLIANCE. 16:44 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Pffft, HAHAHAHA. 16:44 <@Heather13> I'm being serious! Something is up with them. :@ 16:45 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: You really expect me to believe... 16:45 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: ... that JUSTIN and LINDSAY... 16:45 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: ... the two DUMBEST contestants in Studio Drama HISTORY... 16:45 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: ... are masterminding to eliminate ME? 16:45 <@Heather13> WHAT about that is so hard to believe? 16:45 <@Heather13> Justin's a serious threat! 16:45 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Nice try, Heather. The fact is, you can't fool anyone anymore. 16:46 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Your power streak is over, and the next time you and the Gaffers lose, I'll make sure that your bald butt is sent off this film lot. 16:46 <@Heather13> Um, I'm TRYING to help you. :@ 16:46 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: And I'm lettin' YOU know that I don't believe one word you say. 16:46 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: And P.S: those shoes went out of style DECADES ago. *snickers, walks away* 16:46 * Heather13 scoffs. 16:46 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> -- AWARDS CEREMONY -- 16:46 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: *walks onstage and grins at the Killer Grips team seated in the bleachers, excluding Izzy, who is not present* 16:47 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: Grips, it's time to vote! :D 16:47 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: Take out your handy-dandy voting devices and choose the person you want to vote off. 16:47 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: This should be easy! :) 16:47 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: (conf) Justin did NOTHING this entire challenge. Fool ain't makin' it another day on this film lot. 16:47 <+Beth> (conf) I have to vote off Leshawna! Sorry! 16:47 <@Justin|Chef> J: (conf) *snickers and blows a kiss to the camera* Bye-bye. ;) 16:47 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> C: The votes have been cast. 16:48 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> C: Gilded Chrises go to... 16:48 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> C: DJ! 16:48 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Alright! 16:48 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> C: Beth! 16:48 <+Beth> Yes! 16:48 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> C: ... and... Lindsay! 16:48 <+Lindsay|> Oh, yay! *catches Gilded Chris* 16:49 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> C: Leshawna and Justin, tonight's final Gilded Chris award can only go to one. 16:49 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> C: The castmate going home tonight is... 16:49 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: <.< 16:49 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> C: ....... 16:49 <@Justin|Chef> J: ;) 16:49 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> C: ..... 16:49 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: <.< 16:50 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> C: ... 16:50 <@Justin|Chef> J: ;) 16:50 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> C: . 16:50 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> C: LESHAWNA!!! :D 16:50 * DJ|Leshawna rises from seat, shocked. 16:50 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: WHAT?! 16:50 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: O_O" 16:51 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Chris: *tosses award to Justin* 16:51 <@Justin|Chef> J: ;) 16:51 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: But, but I'm fabulous! 16:51 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: And he didn't do ANYTHING! 16:51 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: I was the one that took control! 16:51 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> C: Sorry, Leshawna, it's time to go! 16:51 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> C: But on the bright side, you'll have company in the Lame-o-sine. 16:52 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> C: Due to Izzy's injury, she's ineligible to compete, meaning it's Walk of Shame time for the both of ya! c: 16:52 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Interns: *carry Izzy out on a stretcher* 16:52 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> I: ... Booom... Boom? x_x 16:52 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Seeya, Leshawna. 16:52 <+Lindsay|> Bye, Izzy! 16:52 <+Lindsay|> And Leshawna. :c 16:52 <+Beth> *sigh* :( 16:53 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> -- WALK OF SHAME -- 16:53 <@Chris|Izzy|Gwen> Interns: *shove Izzy in the Lame-o-sine* 16:53 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *walks over to Lame-o-sine and gulps* 16:53 <@Heather13> *taps Leshawna's shoulder from behind her, clears throat* 16:53 <@Heather13> So, what's that you were saying about Justin NOT being secretly evil? 16:53 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: What, you come here to rub it in my face? 16:53 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: I was wrong, okay? 16:53 <@Heather13> Very. And I DID try to warn you. :D 16:53 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *sigh* 16:53 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: You know something. 16:53 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: I guess you did. 16:54 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: And I didn't believe you - not like you have an honest reputation or anything. 16:58 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: But for the record, thanks. 16:58 <@Heather13> Huh? 16:58 <@Heather13> You're thanking me? 16:58 <@Heather13> But you hate me! 16:58 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: You ARE a witch, and you've done some pretty messed up things in the past, but you looked out for me in the end. 16:58 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: And where I'm from, that's a big thing to do. 16:58 <@Heather13> Thanks. 16:59 <@Heather13> It isn't so bad; at least now you can get that awful hair fixed. 16:59 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: And at least NOW you can actually GET some hair. 16:59 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *holds out fist* Truce? 16:59 <@Heather13> ... 16:59 <@Heather13> *awkwardly fist-bumps Leshawna* 16:59 <@Heather13> Truce. 16:59 <@Heather13> (conf) Leshawna and I may be on good terms now, but I'm STILL glad she got voted off. After all, that only leaves six other people against me and MY new alliance. And starting now, Justin is public enemy number one. He is so going down! :D 17:00 <@Chris|Gwen> -- END -- T T T